


Take Me Out

by Howlriffic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone who's a werewolf is still a werewolf, Ficlet, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Stiles and Derek are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlriffic/pseuds/Howlriffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>He looks so tortured when he has to speak up in class, and he's so cute that I just want to give him nice things, you know, like- like ice cream, and rimjobs,</i>" Stiles continues, blissfully unaware of his newfound audience.</p><p>In the hallway, Derek chokes on his own spit and trips headfirst into a trashcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> A short little attempt at easing myself back into writing again crossposted on my tumblr under the same username- prompt/ artwork from indecentdrawer and asheepnamedpig [here](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/79730305813/there-was-a-rock-derek-says-putting-on-a-cool) as well as trope from [crossroadswrite](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/139752710107/my-favorite-trope-is-honeslty-when-someone-is)

After the last class of the day, Derek shoves his half-finished Chemistry tutorial into his binder, ignoring the way it gets dog-eared in the process. Slinging his backpack haphazardly over his shoulder and gripping the folder with his free hand, Derek traipses after Boyd out of his homeroom and down the hallway. He's trying to stuff the folder into his already-brimming bag, nodding absentmindedly and only half-listening as the taller teen asks if he and Erica can crash Derek's house to finish up a group project.

"Sure," Derek says distractedly. "When's a good time to-" 

Derek cuts himself off abruptly, head whipping around to face the opposite end of the hallway, where the AP classrooms are located.

Raising an eyebrow at his best friend's non-answer, Boyd almost asks what's wrong before realising- hey, he's a werewolf too- and just listening in for himself. 

" _-and he's just so broody, you know, with his brooding face and brooding eyebrows and adorable bunny teeth,_ " says one Stiles Stilinski, who Boyd knows as the kid who wrote his final Econ paper on the history of male circumcision- and the kid that Derek has a crush the size of Texas on. He feels slightly bad about eavesdropping, but it's clear Derek has no such qualms, if the way the tips of his ears are slowly going pink is any indication. So, like the true friend he is, Boyd settles in for the long haul- if only to have something to tease Derek about later.

" _He looks so tortured when he has to speak up in class, and he's so cute that I just want to give him nice things, you know, like- like ice cream, and rimjobs,_ " Stiles continues, blissfully unaware of his newfound audience.

In the hallway, Derek chokes on his own spit and trips headfirst into a trashcan. 

Barely suppressing his laughter, Boyd whips out his phone, snapping a quick picture of Derek's flailing legs for Erica before pulling him upright.

"There- there was a rock," Derek says, putting on a cool face even though his cheeks and ears are burning.

"A _rock_ ," Boyd says. "Because there's a ton of rocks to trip over in a high school hallway."

"A book," Derek amends.

Down the hall, Stiles says " _-he's just so cute,_ " again and Derek twists around to look. He trips again, this time dropping his backpack and binder on his own feet, and Boyd rolls his eyes as the other werewolf yelps in pain.

"Just ask him out already," Boyd says, exasperated.

Derek's eyes widen and he brings his index finger to his lips in a frantic shushing motion, as if Stiles has any hope of overhearing them from 5 classrooms away.

"Don't!" He hisses, "What if he hears?"

Boyd squints a little at Derek, making eye contact with him just long enough for it to become uncomfortable, and for his _fearless alpha_ to know that Boyd is _judging_ him. Instead, Derek pointedly ignores the look and nervously fiddles with the edges of his binder.

"He might like how I look, but that doesn't mean he wants to go out with me," he mutters, "Besides, since when does asking someone out like this even work?"

Erica walks out of the classroom the two boys are standing in front of, giving Boyd a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek. "I love that we're dating now because you decided to ask me out, Vernon," she says, smiling widely at Derek.

"I need new company," Derek grumbles good-naturedly, before he realises just a beat too late that Erica's not grinning at him, but at someone over his shoulder. He only has a fraction of a second to curse his terrible, terrible taste in friends before spinning around at the sound of a voice that has long become familiar enough for him to pick out over the murmur of a crowded room.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles starts, hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I, er, the new Marvel movie just came out, and I like DC myself but I know how much you like Marvel so do you wanna like, catch it? Together? With me? Catch it together with me?" He winces a little. "Later today?"

Derek blinks. Internally, he's ecstatic, because he's pretty sure _Stiles just asked him out._ But what comes out is-

"You know I like Marvel?"

Stiles' eyes go wide for a second, and he holds his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, dude, I'm just, you mentioned it once? After lacrosse practice? I'm not creepy or anything, I swear, I don't stalk you if that's what you're worried about, I-"

"Stiles." Derek interrupts, a small, shy smile making its way onto his face.

(Stiles does not feel his heart flutter at the sight. He _does not._ )

"I'd really like that. To catch the movie. With you." He clarifies. "If that's okay?"

Stiles' answering grin is so wide his cheeks hurt.


End file.
